The Shota Orgy
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: France, Spain and England get together with Canada, Romano and America for a shota group "pleasuring". FRANADA SPAMANO UKUS SHOTA WARNING! By the way...if you don't care for shota...DON'T READ IT!
1. The Plan

**Everybody! this story consists of Shota. If you don't know what that is, look it up on Google or some shit. I don't care, if you like it or not but i know lots who do so don't fucking Bitch to me if you have a choice to not read it. Its that fucking simple! if you don't like what i write, don't bloody read it! I ain't forcing you to! So tired of people who get mad at different people and how they express themselves. i love to please all of the fandoms even if I'm not into it. I do this mostly for you guys cause I know there isn't a lot of shota out there. so if you have a prob with me writing shota, you can take it up with my ass because its the one who gives a shit. **

France and Spain both sat at the table drinking away at their wine. Both were having a lovely time with each other. Each one eventually criticizing England.

"You have to admit his eyebrows are hilarious!" Spain remarked

"Ohonhonhon, you zeem to know it too well~ Lately I have been visiting him when he is drunk. It is too funny~. All he ever talks about iz how much he wants his petit Amerique again!" France admitted.

"Si. I don't blame him though. I often times on lonely cold nights find myself wishing I had my little Romano."

France swished the wine in his glass and perked up at this. "Oh? Dreaming of alone time wiz zat little brat again are we?~"

"Perhaps."

"Oh honhon, you know I use to be like zat wiz mon petit Canada. Truly it waz amazing~"

Spain took a sip from his glass. "I figured you were doing that with him."

"Oh not anymore. Only when 'e waz young. Zough I wouldn't mind it now zat you bring it up~…you know, zis gives me an idea."

Spain perked up. "Si?"

"What if we asked Angelterre to tranzform our boyz back to when we had fun timez wiz them? Zen we could get togezer for, shall we zay…a group pleazering."

Spain thought about it for a moment until a smile emerged. "Si! I like this idea you have come up with. You really are quite perverted when it comes to it France."

The Frenchman gave him a wink and finished off his drink. "I'll go talk to him about it~"

France knocked on the large timber door and waited patiently for an answer. A skeptical Brit opened up and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want Frog?" The gentleman asked.

"Well its nice to zee you too Angelterre!"

England began closing the door knowing he was wasting his time but was caught off guard when France stuck his foot in the door way. The Frenchman cringed from the pain and the fact that it scuffed his shoe. Though England found it rather amusing and smirked.

"I came 'ere for a reazon. May we talk in zee living room?"

"Fine, take a seat." The two sat down across from each other. France struck up the first conversation.

"Well that reason I came 'ere today waz to ask you a favor."

The Brit raised an eyebrow and sipped his tea. "I'm not marrying you France, especially if I have to pay for your hair products—." "It's not that." The Frenchmen interrupted. "And I don't need 'air products! You are just jealous of my natural beauty, no?"

The Englishman scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Back to zee point, Angellterre. I was speaking with Spain—!" "Oh perfect! Now I have absolutely no interest what so ever!"

"You will love zis favor. Trust me. Any way I was speaking with Spain and we both are wondering if you ever miss young Amerique?"

England's eyes widened a bit. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you ever think about changing 'im small again and 'aving some fun?"

The Brit choked on the tea and roughly set his cup on the saucer. "What the bloody hell do you mean?!"

"I mean have you ever thought about 'ow tight that 'ole of his would be when 'e is small?" England spit his tea out and stared at the Frenchmen in astonishment.

"Are you drunk?! I have never thought about such preposterous details! Why are we talking about this?" the Englishman exclaimed!

"We want you to change Romano, Canada and Amerique back to their younger days so we can re-live having sex with them altogether."

England was so lost and befuddled but it was perking his attention at the thought of fucking chibi America. The little boy bent over with his cute bloomers pulled down for him to examine the puckered hole. The orgasmic tears welling in his big eyes as he looked back at England's length was far more than erotic. He shook the thought from his mind. He was beginning to think like that perverted Frog!

"Angelterre, just think about it! Think 'ow good that would feel. 'ow tight 'is ass would be!"

"Shut it Frog! I'm thinking!" France zipped it hoping that would persuade his thoughts.

A few moments passed with England sipping his tea and pondering. "Well?" the Frenchman urged.

The Brit exhaled. "Fine." He said. France smirked.

"You won't regret zis Angelterre! Since you 'ave agreed, meet me and Spain-." "Spain and I." England corrected.

"Whatever. Meet us at my 'ouse in Paris, tomorrow. Oh and don't forget Amerique! Make sure to tell 'im it's a normal dinner party with wine and cheese tasting."

France rushed out the door at the last syllable to call up Canada and get his flight arranged.

England sat there rather dumbfounded, processing all that just occurred. It went fast after all. But he ended up calling the Hero in the end to invite him for a wine and cheese tasting (he agreed at the word cheese) at France's.

"Don't forget to book your flight immediately! Okay goodbye." He hung the phone up in its cradle and went off to gather his magic supplies.

**I hope all y'all shota fans are excited for the next chapter. I know I am!**


	2. The Wine

England knocked on the door to France's house and awaited an answer. A rather tipsy France opened the door and smiled at the look of America's height to England. He knew he wouldn't be taller for much longer.

"Amerique! Angelterre! Come in, come in!" They both entered at the sight of Canada and Romano talking and sipping some fancy French wine. Spain sat in a comfy chair across from them with a confident smile.

"Finally everybody haz arrived! Zo we can begin!" France announced in a less than suspicious manner. England and America dove further into the house and joined Canada and Romano.

France pulled England into the kitchen once America got into a conversation with Romano and Spain. "You brought somezing zat will turn zem small?" The Frenchman asked persistently.

"Yes yes. Here it is." England handed him a small bottle with some purple liquid inside. "Perfect! Ze colour will blend into ze wine well."

"Yea I thought about that before you could say something. I am rather brilliant like that." England said with a smirk.

France rolled his eyes and tapped 7 droplets into 3 glasses of wine. "I azzume you made it to where each drop represents a year?"

The Englishman scoffed that he knew that. "How did you figure that out?"

"Its on the label." England's arms dropped and face palmed that he had forgotten to take the label off. "Well anyway, let it begin." France said with a confident smile. He flamboyantly entered the room and offered the glasses to the 3 boys who each took them politely.

England and Spain had gotten different ones in the meantime and sat next to each other eagerly awaiting the results.

France raised his glass. "To Brothers!" everybody raised their glasses and toasted with him. "To Brothers!" They all said in unison and everybody took a mouthful down the hatch. America was the first to pull back from the drink. "Its good Francy pants."

"I am glad you like it Amerique. How about you Romano?"

"It's a bit sweet for me but I guess its okay." Romano gave his shoulders a shrug. "Really, I would think you would like the sweeter ones since you like sweet tomatoes so much." Spain suggested.

"Bastardo! You and your fucking tomatoes!" Romano dropped his glass onto the rug, thankfully it was cautioned so it didn't break. "I-I feel strange—…" Romano dropped to his knees and fainted down beside his glass.

"Romano!" Canada exclaimed and tried to reach down to pick him up but he too began feeling rather lightheaded and kneeled down from loss of breath to finally pass out next to Romano.

America was taking effect next. England and the rest watched in amusement as he leaned against the mini bar. "Fr-france, what was i-in that driiiiinnnnkkkkkkk….." The American slumped down against the wood and fell into a light sleep.

**i'm sorry this is taking a while right now, I am having to deal with some issues at my new job that are extremely important. But I have gotten quite a bit more done on the next chapter which will be the juicy part of the story so stay tuned for the next chapter!~ love shota so much. There needs to be more fanfics on shota which is why I am writing this so mabe people will take a hint. **


	3. Its my pleasure

"I can't believe it really worked!" Spain said enthusiastically!

"Of course it worked, why wouldn't it?" England replied in a more than offended tone.

France put a finger to his lips. "Hush you too! Ze petites are asleep for now. England, how long does it take for the transformations?"

"About 5 minutes. Romano will take more time since he is a little older than the others." The Englishman explained.

"Really that fast?" Spain was surprised. "By the way, when they wake up from the sleep, will they remember anything before waking up?"

"They shouldn't. I believe they will be completely innocent. Look! They first phase is starting to take place." England pointed to the boys. Light strips surrounded them and rotated around the bodies; each one forming a cocoon shape around the skin. The light blended and bended around the other light strips like a wicker basket eventually wrapping itself around the three men.

England began pushing France and Spain out of the room. "If you watch for too long, you will be blinded." He warned.

"How will we know when zey are ready zen?" France questioned. "If their memories are from the past then they should be looking for us right? Perhaps they will call?"

"When mon petit Canada woke up he did become upset if I was nowhere to be found." France remembered. "Zey were all so adorable back zen."

England and Spain sighed in agreement. "So cute~" They all said in unison until a large flash of blinding light shone under the door. "Looks like America is almost ready, we need 3 flashes before they are done though."

The three sat through a second flash which was immediately after the first flash. That was Canada's since he and America were twins. But Romano's took what felt like forever for the nations. But eventually the blinding bright light occurred.

France hopped up from his chair and grabbed the door handle but was stopped by England. "France. We don't know what is beyond that door so we don't want to scare them by suddenly bursting in!"

"Yes yes. Enough! Now lets go in!" France slowly opened the door to find 3 piles of clothes. Spain rushed over to Romano's pile. "R-romano?"

"Mmm…" The shirt shifted as something moved in it; gold dust shuffled down the folds and crevices. The Spaniard smiled and lifted the flaps away to expose a 7 year old Romano sleeping soundly. Spain smiled widely. It was hard to remember how cute his little tomato used to be all those years ago; the memories came flooding back.

The Italian rubbed dust from his eyes. "Buenos Diaz Romano!" The Spaniard proclaimed. The boy jumped at the sudden phrase but lashed back once he became aware of the situation. "Damn it you bastard! Why you always so cheerful when I am still half asleep! A Buenos fucking Diaz indeed!" The boy pouted as his hair was rubbed by a way too cheery Spaniard.

"He doesn't seem to understand that we changed him." England observed. France nodded in agreement. "Look! Another one is waking up!" he pointed to a nice dress shirt with a bouncy curl protruding from the head hole.

The Frenchmen kneeled down to the clothes just as a curious little 7 year old Canada emerged his head from the top of the shirt. He smiled up at his Papa. "Bonjour Papa!" the Canadian said with a kiss on each cheek. "Bonjour Mon petit Canada~" the two joined in a hug.

England was left only one more pile of clothes. He bent down to pull the hoodie off America's sleeping body. It had really worked! He had really turned them small again…well for a short amount of time at least. "Mmmnn…" The American whined in his sleep and reached up to pull the hoodie back down for a blanket. England wasn't letting go though, so the boy pulled harder.

His face scrunching into an agitated frown as he kept unsuccessfully pulling the hoodie down. England was just having some fun with the boy until America gave one big pull on the sleeve and pulled England right down on top of him. Thankfully the Brit caught himself before crushing the American. New problem, now he was bent over the boy as he began to wake up. His face was really red as America stretched and yawned his way to the living.

"Engwand? Why are you hanging above me?" The boy asked innocently. England blushed more and pulled away quickly. "I just fell…that's all!"

America sat up. "Oh. Okay! Good morning!"

"Yes, good morning America!" the Brit responded.

Canada perked his ears at the familiar voice. He walked over to America and hugged him. "Bonjour frere." Canada gave him a little greeting peck. France clasped his hands together. "Awww. Too cute!"

Romano kicked Spain in the shin to bring his attention back to him and away from France's cry. "OW!" The Spaniard yelled. "I wasn't finished talking you jerk bastard!" "That wasn't very nice Romano…" Antonio assured his underling. "You never pay enough attention to me bastardo! I-I just-*hic*-want more attention." The little Italian choked up at a sudden wave of emotion.

"Oh Roma-…don't start crying my little tomato." Spain gave him a bright smile and wiped the few tears that had begun forming. Romano lunged into his superior's waist to hug him.

"I did forget to mention that the drink might amplify their hormones and emotions. I added a little bit of dopamine to the concoction as well." England informed them.

France sat on what just happened between Spain and Romano, gathering an idea. "Oi Romano! If you really want more attention from Spain, you should ask 'im 'ow to deepen your relationship!" France advised and gave a wink to Spain who in return turned bright red.

"What the fuck is he talking about bastardo!?" Romano looked at him accusingly. Spain scratched the back of his head. "Well Roma, France is talking about a kind of act that makes two people closer as a couple." Spain explained.

"Oh oh oh! Engwand! I want to be closer to you too! Can we do the thing France is talking about!?" America said without shame. England blushed madly at the boy's comment.

"I want to do it too Papa! We can all be closer together!" Canada exclaimed quietly. "Of course mon petite!" France replied as he lifted Canada in the air and brought him back down to a hug.

"Well you jerk? How does it go?" The little Italian urged his Spaniard. "Its begins with taking off our clothes. So lets just pull your bloomers down." The cute baby bloomers fell to the carpet for Spain to swipe away under him. Next he lifted his arms as his dress was removed.

Poor little Romano stood there for the eyes to look him over. He turned a shade of crimson and balled his fists. "Well don't just stand there looking! Why aren't they getting undressed?" Roma pointed to America and Canada who looked at him innocently.

"Zats right Canada. We should get you naked too, oui?" France said a little too eagerly. "Okay!"

America was already half nude by the time England turned to him. There was no going back now. England took a deep breath and dragged the bloomers down slowly and helped the American balance as they were thrown aside. The Brit looked his little brother over with hesitation. What if the potion doesn't work correctly and America never wants to see him again after it's all done?

He looked to France who was smirking at the little awkward Canadian. "Now mon petit, big brother is going to make you feel so very good!" the perverted Frenchman proposed. Though on the other side Spain was coxing Romano into letting him grope the boy's private area.

"Pretty please Roma~ I promise it will feel very good!" The Spaniard sang. "No! You're weird today bastardo! Why would you want to even touch-! CHIIIIIIGGGGIIIII!" Spain slyly drove his finger up and down on the little tomato's penis. "W-what? I-I feel strange…" The little Italian expressed as his boner gave way.

"OOOOh~! You're so cute Romano!" France exclaimed as he looked over to the couple. Canada puffed his cheeks out at his Frenchman and pulled on his pants. "F-france? I can be cute too!" his soft voice got France's attention again. This was too cute for the perverted Frenchman to take! "Of course you are by far zee cutest little Canada~! Papa will make you even more adorable!"

France sat crisscross and pulled the naked Canadian into his lap. "Ready?" he asked politely. Little Canada nodded and relaxed back into his caretaker's chest and or rising erection. He was clearly used to this sort of ritual, perhaps the potion brought back memories of them doing it before this day. France let his hands wonder up and down the Canadian; provocatively twisting and rubbing the little boy's nipple bumps.

Moaning and groaning was heard from the two and England was still growing nervous, yet he was growing somewhere else rather rapidly as his America urged for him to hurry up and do something. He was still only looking at his with an anxious sweat dripping down his forehead. It was now or never he guessed and charged right into action. He went with something general like sucking the boy's nipples. He tasted sweet and his moans even sweeter.

The Englishman felt more confident with each moan from his precious little boy. He chuckled as he pulled back to see the little hard-on the American was sporting. He looked divine. Saliva glittering on his chest buds, pre-cum weeping from his erection, tears welling in his baby blues set the Brit ablaze. He needed the boy, and soon!

France saw this look in the Englishman's eye and sent little Canada over to complete a little scheme he was devising. Canada wandered over to America and crouched down on all fours. Suddenly a loud moan interrupted the duo as the Italian came onto the carpet. His breath was heavy as he sat back into his Spaniard.

France smirked at the two as they exchanged saliva. Meanwhile Canada kissed his brother's cheeks raising France's attention back to the lovely sight before them. England wasn't particularly excited about the additional attention the American was receiving but he ignored it and continued to seep lower down the colony's body. "Engwand…I like this…" the little boy said lovingly.

This made the county smile and gave the boy's 'other' head a delicate kiss.

France took this to the next level as he groped at little Canada's rear end and spread them far enough to see his puckered hole. The Frenchmen leaned down and stroked the crevices with his tongue, making sure to not miss a single inch of skin. The moaning Canadian helped to urge him on till the very end. He couldn't help the submissive pose he struck as the pleasure increased.

Arching his back and plucking out his rear to the other's mouth. His toes curled as he felt the energy build up inside his abdomen. He swung up stiff, his pink penis jutting out to pierce the space before it. Romano found this rather interesting and crawled over to see the commotion. Canada looked like he was about to pop and America moaned softly as England teased the boy's lower regions.

Spain reached over and whispered something into his little tomato's ear and smirked as the boy for once did what he was told.

Roma crept over to Canada and took the plump penis past his lips and down to his uvula. He sucked on it like a baby would a pacifier yet looking incredibly divine in every way. Canada barely glanced at the lustful sight and lost all control. He pushed Romano back and shot all he saved up into America's face.

The hot semen collided with the drowsy American. England took a step back to examine the scene. "Good god that's hot." America lay in front of him, a sleepy erotic aura surrounding that precious sperm covered face while Canada held tight to France's head for balance. Romano looked at the two in surprise and was soon ambushed by a horny Spain, begging for release.

The Spaniard forced the boy to bend down while unbuckling his own pants to release his throbbing dick. He snuck three fingers into his own mouth, coating the three limbs until they dripped. The little Italian stared in confusion as his Spaniard pushed his legs up and back against his torso. Spain smiled as he craned his neck to circle Roma's tight ring of muscle receiving breathy moans in return.

Suddenly a groan interrupted those erotic moans as two fingers entered into the trembling orifice; slowly scissoring around in a circle to stretch each crevice. Romano gripped the brown curls tickling his tummy, encouraging Spain to continue.

England looked over to France and Canada who just so happened to be doing the same thing. 'No going back now' he thought before bowing his head to America's tooshie and protruding his tongue into the tight hole. "E-Engwand!" the boy moaned in unison with the others. The Brit smiled when he noticed how excited it made the younger; his man hood springing to life once again.

Canada felt like he was in heaven as his anus was teased so generously. Sweat spiraled down the sides of his face. "Mon petit, won't you touch yourself for big brother?" the Frenchman asked charmingly. Poor Canada blushed and obeyed the request, thus stroking the underside of his penis. "Ah~ Don't stop big brother France…it feels so good!"

France smiled as he stretched the boy and drove his finger it to tease at his prostate. Canada screamed as the fingertips pushed against his tender gland. "I'm c-c-cum-…" he tried to say. His elder quickly pulled back and kissed up the other's stomach. "Non. I'm saving zat for zee main course."

"Please hurry!" the subtle Canadian begged with watery puppy eyes. France shot back in astonishment. "Dear mon petit! 'ow did you do zat?!"

"Do what? What did he do?" England pulled back which America wasn't too fond of. "He gave me the 'eyes'! I can't resist it anymore! Bend over for me Canada." The frisky Frenchman ordered.

The boy look ecstatic at the command and promptly obeyed it, bending over onto all fours and letting his posterior stick out.

America noticed these actions and wanted to copy. "Can we do that too Engwand?" he asked innocently. England choked back suddenly and felt his hands go straight to the boy's waist, flipped him the other way and held him up so he balanced on his knees. "E-engwand? Whats going on?" he asked nervously. "Don't worry, this will only hurt a little and then it will feel really good. Trust me on this." Was the Brit's reply before sheathing himself completely into the little boy.

America felt like he got the wind knocked out of him somehow. It was a feeling like no other. He felt like something was protruding into his backside, like something was in his butt! Little did he realize there WAS something in his rear.

"Engwand? I feel funny." He complained pitifully. He knew England had mentioned that it might hurt a little so he kept his stiff upper lip.

The Brit grunted and soon noticed that France was reading his mind and got Canada the same way. Spain followed soon behind. "Ugh! Don't w-worry America, its alright to feel that way." He directed America's attention to his twin who soon consumed a rather thick prick. The Frenchman held the boy's arms back by the wrists and wrapped his hand around the boy's front to fondle his immature sack.

Canada looked hot and heavy, breathing at an unusual pace as the sweat dampened his skin. France made sure to like up every drop of the steamy salt water.

"AAAHHH! AH! OOOOHHH!" the little Canadian moaned loudly.

"What do you say Roma? I think you are ready for it!" Romano blushed at the phrase.

"Jesus you idiota! Why is it always straight to the point with you!? Fine! See what I care if you do it! Just hurry up tomato bastard!" Roma folded his arms as he received a kiss to the forehead.

"Gracias! Ti Amore!" the Spaniard said as he lined up.

"Phhft! Ti Amore go fuck yoursELFFFFFF!" Romano felt a long thick dick penetrate right to his sweet spot, screaming out in pleasure.

"Found it!" Spain said gleefully as always. "Chiggi! Hurry up damn it!" the less than patient Italian said.

Spain smirked at the comment and complied willingly. He grasped onto Romano's small hips and pulled out enough to where only his head was in and with short quick thrusts he easily pressed against the boy's sweet spot. Little grunts emerged from the Spaniard as he pumped into the small hole.

"Roma! You're so tight! It feels really great!" the man leaned down to the moaning mess of a boy and rested his lips on the nape of his neck to help him relax.

England was slowly pushing into his boy now. He felt as though he was sweating buckets now. He didn't want to hurt America but he was eager. "I want you to tell me if it starts hurting okay?" America nodded while cringing. He was tense and yet his brother to the side was having his brains fucked out.

The Brit was trying to be as gentle as he could but he needed release and soon though he could sense the large amount of dick was painful for America so kept to short shallow thrusts. This way he could focus on finding something else to distract the colony. A spark shot through his brain. A brilliant idea it was and perhaps everybody else would like to join in on the action.

"America, I'm uh going to do something that will make you feel really good, understand?" the boy agreed while biting his lip. England got the other country's attention.

"Why don't we get all the boys in a circle for them to rub against each other? You know, like a good old frott?" the Englishman suggested. France was particularly interested in this idea and smoothly moved Canada and himself to where Canada could rub against his brother.

Spain thought it was worth a try and after being yelled at for moving too soon without warning made his way into the circle to complete the pact of moaning idiots.

Canada was the first to take charge and following France's advice to rub up against America's junk with his own. The boy had never turned so red. His face was flushed as pleasure struck him. France was still hitting his sweet spot to make him moan even louder than before. And finally America was really getting into it. He loved the feel of his brother's own rock hard erection brush up against his. His cowlick was twitching rapidly.

Romano noticed this and joined in on the fun beginning with pinching America's curl. The boy practically screamed in ecstasy, he was almost sent over board. The older countries loved the lust filled looks the boys had taken accustomed to. The little countries all frotted away at each other; their little immature penises fondling together. Now it was America's turn to take over.

The American leaned in as did the other's to join in a group kiss. And oh boy was there tongue? Why yes of course! Their heated make out session continued. America didn't even notice that England had been diving deeper until a spark shuddered through his body as his prostate was scraped. A long loud moan and the boy through his head back with the rest of them, a thin line of saliva gracing each one's chest as they leaned back into the older countries and came together.

White ropes of semen shot onto the three boy's chests and chins each one leaning forward for support so there legs didn't give out.

Spain gave in as soon as he smelt the sticky sweet odor of his Romano's semen and cringed forward holding his Italian close. His sperm filled the little county to the point of one last low moan. He could just feel the warm liquid leaking out before falling asleep in the Spaniard's arms.

France how found the sight of the three boy's coated in each other's cum completely erotic and pleasurable was in fact the next victim to ejaculate. He pulled himself from the petit boy and stroked hard until white liquid sprung from him onto little Canada's abuse ass. The big country held his little boy close and rocked him. "You did such a wonderful job mon petit Canada. When you wake up Papa will let you have a special treat for being so good. Now you should get some rest."

England pulled out quick and rotated America around even quicker while stroking his penis rapidly in time to his own pants. "E-Enwand?" The Brit cracked open one of his eyes and lost all control and released onto the colony's lust tainted face and hair. America looked at his mentor in confusion but shrugged off his questions about why he was breathing so hard and what the warm goo was on his face. He was far too tired now for a lecture. "What i-is it America?" the brit asked gently.

"I'm just really sleepy? Can I take a nap?" the boy asked. England nodded and held him in his lap as he fell into a light nap.

"That was fucking brilliant…I would mind doing that again…no, too much would be bad…but still it was way worth it! You did something right for once frog." The brit complimented.

"I'm so glad you agree. It was rather fantastic no?" "Okay don't get a big head for just a single compliment." The Brit said.

"My little Roma was so cute; his little face turning red and calling out my name. I'm going to miss him once he turns back." The Spaniard kissed the boy's forehead.

England got up and carried America to the couch where he laid him down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his IPhone. "Who ever said I don't get to see you like this again?" A few camera flashes and the phone was back in his pocket. The Brit wiped away any excess semen and wrapped the boy in a blanket.

France and Spain followed the example and made sure there was no evidence of the orgy and put their underlings to bed.

"Alright lads, we should get to the other room now, they'll change soon enough."

"Just remember no regrets!" the Frenchmen spouted jokingly. "Shut up Frog! So annoying…"

**Omg...that took forever...just got my first job so I can't write as much right now but I know lots of peeps are beggin for the next chapter so here is all the smut. i'm too lazy to read through right now so forgive any grammar errors. please review and tell me what ya'll think.**


End file.
